Count of Monte Cristo
Edmond Dantès, better known as the Count of Monte Cristo, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the second episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by guest star Craig Horner. The Count of Monte Cristo is based on the character of the same name from The Count of Monte Cristo. History More than a decade later, Edmond has risen in ranking, power, and riches, by reinventing himself as the Count of Monte Cristo. He holds a ball at his home, with one of the guests being Baron Danglars, who is clueless about the Count's real identity until he reveals himself to him. Edmond then pulls out his sword and points it at the Baron's throat as he demands to know who else was involved in bringing him down. When the Baron refuses to say and instead suggests Edmond won't get any justice out of killing him, the latter plunges the sword into him, hissing that revenge has always been what he wanted. After all the guests have fled, only the Evil Queen remains, offering a scroll to Edmond, which lists the names of the others who were working with the Baron. She agrees to give it to him if he pretends to gain the trust of her enemies, Prince Charming and Snow White. Edmond consents to the deal, and goes on to masquerade as a surviving peasant of a village that the Queen's knights destroyed. Prince Charming and Snow White come to his aid, in which Edmond tells them that the burns on his hand are a result of him putting out the fire in the village. When Snow White's handmaiden, Charlotte, helps apply a salve to his hand, Edmond is surprised by the girl's eyes, which remind him of his dead fiancée's eyes. Edmond insists on getting back at the Queen for his ruined village, but Snow reasons that the best revenge is to find happiness elsewhere. The couple decide to bring Edmond with them to their castle and employ him as a wine steward. Edmond returns to the Queen, who gives him a vial of poison from Agrabahn Vipers. He becomes curious about why she wants the couple dead, particularly since they've been kind to him, but the Queen chastises him for asking and reminds him of what he'll get out of this deal. During his first night as steward, Edmond pours the poison into a wine jug, however, he doesn't anticipate Charlotte joining Prince Charming and Snow White for dinner, as the couple are bidding her farewell since she is returning home to tend to her ill mother. Edmond hesitates when it comes to pouring the poisoned wine into Charlotte's cup, but he does it anyway. Before the trio can drink the wine, though, Edmond stops them, suggesting that a bottle of match is better suited for the celebratory meal, before he goes to fetch it. Later, Edmond is approached by Rumplestiltskin and questioned about why he did not complete the Queen's deal. He admits that he wouldn't be able to live with having killed Charlotte just to get the scroll, and that Prince Charming and Snow White do not truly deserve to die either. Edmond backs off from fulfilling the Queen's deal, but to be sure he doesn't change his mind, Rumplestiltskin poisons Charlotte and agrees to halt the poison's effects if Edmond goes to the Land of Untold Stories and never comes back. Rumplestiltskin also warns that if Edmond ever leaves the Land of Untold Stories, the poison will make its way to Charlotte's heart and eventually kill her. Edmond agrees to do as he says, and then he picks up Charlotte's body to take her with him through the portal. }} }} Appearances References it:Conte di Montecristo Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters